My Love
by Rosa17
Summary: Missing Scene S2 E6. Robin and Marian.


Yet another missing scene from S2 E6. 

Dedicated to all the angels who wanted more Robin and Marian fuzz.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
My Love by Rosa17.

The tears coursed down her face, her vision blurred and the letter slipped from her grasp, landing like a feather on the stone floor. She didn't know how long she stood there but a rapping on the door brought her to wipe the tears, pick up the letter and hide in within her clothing.

Gisborne appeared with Winchester, smirking and she felt suddenly sick. If Robin was dead then she wanted to die too. She didn't know how Robin had come to leave the letter in her room, unsealed but he had. Facing two of her enemies she braved a smile.

"Marian?" asked Guy looking concerned.

"I had something in my eye." She said as way of explanation, and gave an inward sigh when he accepted the story.

"It is time to go." Winchester said.

"Go where?" she asked her brain not really functioning, only seeing the words of the letter etched in her soul.

"Marian," said Guy. "We allowed you to come back to your chamber for a moment to ensure you had all your belongings."

"We will be leaving directly after the celebrations and the fight." Winchester informed her.

"What fight?" she asked alarmed.

"Hood and his traitorous side kick Allan." Gisborne answered.

"Robin Hood?" she asked her voice wavering slightly.

"The one and only, you can not miss it, he is about to die," he continued.

"Die?" she repeated this time her voice controlled.

"Come we are wasting time." Winchester said and taking her by the arm escorted her to watch the event. When they were standing looking over the courtyard he added. "Now this is what I call entertainment…How Robin Hood thought he could kill us single-handedly is beyond me…..Cake?"

Marian shook her head; the last thing she could stomach right now was food of any description. The fight began and her heart was in her throat, forgotten was the weight and dull throbbing the chains caused around her wrists and ankles, all she could feel was Robin's pain and an ache in her heart that even though he was still alive, he might die very soon. And her hands were tied literally. She could see the gang from where she stood and only hoped that they would show initiative and do something and soon.

Robin finally caught sight of her in chains when she wished with all her heart he would just concentrate of getting out of the situation with his life. The pause almost cost him dearly but as she hoped the gang soon made a move on the situation and before anyone knew what was happening Robin and the gang had run for cover to the forest.

Things deteriorated for her after that and she found herself in Winchester's carriage heading presumably for Winchester itself. She had every faith that Robin and the gang would rescue her, but things did not work out that way either and she found herself riding on the back of Gisborne's horse to Nottingham. But not without a long backward glance to see if she could catch a glimpse of Robin between the trees. It was a long tedious journey for not only was she is the company of Gisborne; she was also riding back to the castle with the Sheriff and Allan too, all preening of their successful days work.

----------

Back in her chamber after an upsetting reunion with her father she drew the letter out once more. She refused to eat dinner at all claiming to need to sleep after her horrendous day and no one seemed to mind as she slipped away.

Even though she knew Robin had not died today, he almost had and this made her read the words again. It was a letter of information of events that had unfolded that day, but also of regret of the past and of the future. Of his love for her and how he had hoped they would have shared a life together. He had wanted her to start again with his gang in the forest and she didn't know if she could have lived on without him. It had been bad enough that day he was in the snake pit and the Sheriff had declared him dead. Now today reading the letter the feelings that day had evoked came to the surface once more. Tearing and pulling at her heart until she couldn't continue. She needed to see him, but how could she possibly get out of the castle tonight?

Marian was still thinking of a plan when suddenly the man of her heart dropped from the rafters, for the second time that day.

"Miss me?" he asked his face breaking into a cheeky grin.

"Miss you?" she repeated throwing her arms about him and almost catching him off balance. She pulled away and added. "This letter?"

"Yes," he said drawing further away. "Well I had thought I would die in my attempt to kill them but all I did it would seem was look a fool as Winchester really, truly betrayed us."

"At least he is dead." She replied.

"But the pact has been signed." Robin said gravely.

"I can see what I can find out." She suggested.

Robin laid a hand on her arm and replied "No, it is too dangerous; they chained you today as it was."

"Yes," she answered rubbing her wrists remembering.

"Are they sore?" he asked.

Without waiting for a reply, Robin pushed back her sleeves and caressed her pulse points with the pad of his thumbs. She gasped as the contact sent little electric currents coursing through her, and he met her stare with a grin.

"You know you said earlier now was not the time." He said slowly, "Well now we are alone and it could be the time."

Her breath caught in her throat as she replied, "I need to talk though."

"Talking can wait, this can not." He told her softly, his heart was in his eyes clearly for her to see.

As he uttered the words his hand cupped her head, his fingers delving into her soft silkily hair and he lowered his mouth to hers in a kiss so infinitely gentle but laced with passion, it blew them both away with the intensity of it.

Breathless they drew apart, "What did you want to say?" he asked huskily.

"I wanted to tell you I love you too," she confessed, unable to look anywhere but deep into his eyes.

He smiled and replied "I was wrong, in the letter; we will have a future, a life and a love together after all."

The pad of his thumb skimmed across her bottom lip, before his lips replaced it with another kiss which enfolded them both in the flames of love.

The End.


End file.
